Life
by mEtAlLiCaFrEaK
Summary: Sheonji,Meoki,Aritza,Suboshi,Kajime...and the crew go on an adventure to find who they really are,LOVE, and everything else. some of this is true some of it is not.


It was a dark, and rainy night. I stood there drenched watching all the couples hugging and kissing. Wishing I had someone to hold me. "Man I hate Valentines Day..." I trailed off." I really wish Sheonji-"I stopped for I felt someone's hands wrap around my body from behind me.

"Wish Sheonji what?" He said.

I turned around and hugged him and said "I wish you were here."

"Really! I thought you said you only liked me as a friend." He teased as he poked me." What you're not going to slap me?"

"No, I don't feel like it, but I will kick you in your balls...wait never mind I'm going to let you keep your balls." I licked my lips." Now if you want we can go sit down o-"Sheonji put his fingers to my lips and silenced me. He then took my hand and walked me to his car. When we got there he picked me up and sat me on the hood of his car.

"Meoki I love you." Then he leaned over and kissed me. I felt so good; like my goal had been acomplished.Like I could die and have no regrets. When we broke away I stood up and we got in the car and we drove to his house.

"Sheonji."

"Yes." He said as he held my hand.

"Well...you see...my parents they...have this thing with me dating older guys." I started to cry." I-I'm really sorry."

"It's okay baby. What they don't know won't hurt them right?" He said as he pulled up to his house." And when I turn eighteen you can move in with me."

"I-I- Okay...Lets go!" He got out of the car and opened my door. I got out and we walked to his door, unlocked it, and led me to his room. When we got in there I called my friend Aritza, and asked if it was okay if I told my parents I was spending the night over there she said.

"Yeah it's okay."

"Thank you so much Aritza."

"No problem."She said in a cheery voice.

"What are you so happy about?" I questioned

"Oh nothing.Suboshi is over here and we're finally going out. I am really happy."

"Oh that's awesome."

"What's awesome?"Sheonji asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I replied."Hey Aritza I have to go...Sheonji is waiting for me." I blushed as we hung up.

"So I'm 'waiting' for you huh?"Sheonji said playfully." Well let's go get ready."

"Hold on Sheonji, I have to call me parents...remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry." He went to his living room and sat down. I dialed Aritza's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm going to call my parents on the other line so that if they ask to talk to you, they can. Okay?"

"Okay make it fast though."

"I will." I flipped over to the other line and dialed my parents' house. My mom answered.

"Hello honey." My mom said.

"Hey mom. I was wondering if I could spend the night at Aritza's house."

"Uhh...Ummm...Meoki."She said in a stressed voice. "Okay...but I want to talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay! "I flipped back over."Aritza! My mom wants to talk to you."

"Okay! Hello."

"Hi Aritza.I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Okay. One will there be any guys?

"No."

"Okay, two...Will there be any drugs, beer, ect?"

"No!"Aritza and I both yelled." none!"

"Mom, how could you even think we would do such a thing? I'm ashamed." I told her.

"Okay... I am sorry. Meoki you can stay over there. I love you. Bye."

"Bye mom." We both said. Then she hung up." Thanks Aritza.I owe you one."

"Okay, let me go back to Suboshi and we'll call it even. How's that?"

"Fine with me." I said.

"Kay bye."

"Bye." We hung up." Okay! Sheonji, you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready." I walked out of his room; I was wearing a mini skirt with a fishnet top. My skirt had bondage straps. Sheonji was wearing big, baggy, bondage pants. He was also wearing an AC/DC shirt.

"We're ready to hit the club!"

"Yeah now hurry up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Don't rush me man." I said as I hopped down the hallway lacing my boots up.

"Meoki...Why are you wearing those boots?"

"Because I want to."

"But they take you ten minutes each to lace!"

"I know, but its okay. It's only eight-thirty. Hardly anyone will be there."

"I know...But I still think we should get there early. That way we have some time to ourselves, and to think about how we're going to break the news to everyone."Sheonji said in a mellow tone.

"Ohh...Stop stressing over it. It's no big deal. I'll tell them if you want me to."

"Okay." He said as he held my hand. We got to the club and went over to the bar and got some drinks. Ten minutes later we saw Aritza and Suboshi walk in.

"Hey Aritza! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. What's up with you?"

"Nothing' much either." Just then people started to flood in.

"Hey get everyone quite okay?"

"Okay...Everybody SHUT UP!"Aritza yelled.

"Hey guys." I said, I was standing on a pool table." I just want ya'll to know that... Sheonji and I are going out!" I scanned the crowd. Everyone seemed happy...But Kajimi.I went down to talk to him."Hey Kajimi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said coldly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." I told him.

"It's just that I've liked you for so long...But you're going out with Sheonji so I think I will try Aritza."

"Uhh...Kajimi."

"Yes?"

"Aritza is going out with Suboshi."I said as I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh..."Kajimi grabbed my hand and held it for a little while then he left. There were tears in his eyes. I felt so bad for him.


End file.
